<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【彬昇】只能跟你玩的遊戲 by Gummybear423059</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306705">【彬昇】只能跟你玩的遊戲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059'>Gummybear423059</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>191128<br/>--</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【彬昇】只能跟你玩的遊戲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>191128<br/>--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>姜昇植看到鄭秀彬白天跟成員們的互動吃醋了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>忌妒得快發狂了，簽售會結束後找藉口說有事要辦，被問是什麼事，也只回答了就是一件很需要秀彬尼的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可能會晚一點回宿舍，所以不用等他們了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>接著把秀彬帶到一個沒有人會來的地方監禁了幾個小時。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>兩個人的衣服都沒換。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以鄭秀彬還是那副色得要死的樣子，姜昇植才不想讓其他人也看到他這種樣子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你今天跟其他人……我是說成員們，好像靠得太近了吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯？就跟平常一樣在玩而已啊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……那也來跟哥玩玩吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>走到鄭秀彬背後拿出眼帶緩緩了蒙住他的眼睛，</span>
</p><p>
  <span>手腕綁還是不綁好呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嗯……還是綁住吧，萬一讓他逃走可不行。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬笑了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「還真沒想到哥說的要玩居然是這種的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「討厭嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不會啊，好像蠻有趣的。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>搞不懂這小子在想什麼，他現在可是被監禁的狀態耶？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正常人都會想逃跑然後去跟經紀人檢舉的吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>到底是在用那張好看得要死的臉笑什麼？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>每天都害我像得了心臟病似的擔心自己哪一天就會暴斃，</span>
</p><p>
  <span>啊還有，頭靠過來的時候知道我有多想大吸一口嗎？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真的太受不了了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那種笑起來就能拯救整個國家的表情，</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就不能只是我一個人的嗎，鄭秀彬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我到底該拿你怎麼……欸？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哥。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我剛剛不是把你的手……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>剛才還綁在鄭秀彬手腕上的絲帶已經被掙脫並置於該人的手掌心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬又笑了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哥，哪有人想玩還綁得這麼鬆的，是怕弄痛我嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呃，對啊，不然綁太大力勒出痕跡怎麼辦……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「可是這樣就玩不起來了，不然，我來綁綁看哥好了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「蛤？欸，我又沒說可以，鄭秀彬你找死啊！欸！解開……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植安靜了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因為嘴被堵住了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一邊接吻一邊把人帶到床上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬拿起眼帶蒙住姜昇植的眼睛，</span>
</p><p>
  <span>綁住的雙手被強制抬高到頭上方的位置。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哥，你本來是想這樣玩的，對吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「喂！說會晚點回宿舍就真的沒等你們了，到底是辦什麼事情辦到早上才回來？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>來自姜昇植的室友許燦發自真心的提問。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「燦哥，我們去想演唱會的遊戲環節了啦，這很重要欸。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那應該可以在宿舍想吧，幹嘛去別的地方？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>宿舍客廳裡滿臉恐龍問號的許燦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知為何精神很好的鄭秀彬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>回來以後一句話都不說的姜昇植。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「喔……因為昇植哥想到一個很特別的遊戲，有點難做需要先實驗一下，對吧哥。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呃…嗯…對啊…哈哈…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這樣喔，那昇植回來以後就跟老奶奶一樣一直扶自己的腰也是因為那個遊戲？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯！真的太難了，跟昇植哥做完以後哥就頻頻喊腰痛呢！看起來是不能在演唱會上做了……就算了吧！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「所以到底是什麼遊戲？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嘿嘿，秘密。」</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>